How to Piss Off Beyblade Characters
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: Title says it all. I do not own Beyblade. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! New story. I know I should be writing Truth or DARE, but this just popped into my head. Yeah...that's it. Well, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Or Twilight (Twilight reference).**

* * *

**How to piss of Kai**

1. Call Kai a blueberry

2: Ask Kai if he has another head behind his actual head

3. Tell Kai that Dranzer is actually a deformed rooster that poops fire

4. Ask Kai why he uses Covergirl

5. Throw him in a hoard of crazy fan girls

6. Blame it on Enrique

7. Invite Kai to your house. Take him to your room. Show him a giant Kai poster. Now rip it in half and throw i in the garbage. Put up a Tyson picture. Look at the ripped pieces of the Kai poster and say, "He just didn't belong."

8. Ask him if his eyes are naturally red. After Kai says yes, ask him if he is related to Edward Cullen.

9. Tell him Tyson stole his hair gel

10. Show him Tyka fanfic

11. Show him Taka fanfic (Tala x Kai)

12. Steal his scarf

13. Ask him for his prison record

14. Blow up his mansion

15. Steal Dranzer

16. Spray paint Dranzer pink

17. Blame it on Maraiah

18. Ask Kai when he first started to cut

19. Ask Kai when he and Rei started dating. When he denies it, tell him that you saw Kai reaching for the guys hand

20. Dye all his clothes yellow

21. Blame it on Max

* * *

**A/N: Done! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Early update. Mwhaha! Time to torture...Johnny! Sorry Johnny! Bah, who cares...Johnny sorta deserves it. XD Thanks to Superkami and XOAnn13OX for the reviews! *hands you Johnny tied up* Enjoy your present! This isn't too humorous. Just a warning. Anyways, shout-out! **

**Superkami: I'm glad you liked it! Aw...that's so sweet! *hugs you***

**XOAnn13OX: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**How to piss of Johnny**

1. Ask if the reason he is always mad is because he is PMSing.

2. Take a fire extinguisher and spray Johnny's face with it. If he asks why you did that, tell him that his head is on fire.

3. Call Salamolyon stupid. Tell him it's is salamander THROWING UP purple flames.

5. While passing him on the street, hand him 20 bucks. If he asks why, look at his torn jacket and say that you support the homeless.

6. Scream lollipops in his ear. Repeatedly.

7. Replay his defeat to Kai. Over and Over again. Yell at the top of your lungs "Kai for the win! Damn, Johnny's pathetic!" Point out he got beaten in under 5 min.

8. Run up to him really fast in a place packed with people, crash into him. Pull him on top of you. Scream "Rape!" as loud as you can.

9. Shave his head to an army cut. If he asks you why you did that, say that he needed it and run away.

10. Jump on his back and scream "Go doggie!"

11. Tell him Salamolyon is REALLY ugly and weird

12. Give fan girls, the key to his mansion. Hide them under his bed.

13. Blame it on his butler.

14. Every time he attempts to talk to you, scream "LALALALALA!"

15. Stalk him. Even in his sleep.

16. Walk up to him. Look at him up and down. Tsk to yourself. Mutter, "Experiments went wrong..."

17. Tune out when he's talking to you. When he asks if you are listening, look at him, and ask him to repeat himself. Do this over and over.

18. Video tape him sleeping. Post it on YouTube.

19. Break into his mansion. When you see him, scream, "Robber!"

20. Tell him he has horrible fashion sense.

21. Blame it on Enrique.

22. Tell him, the real reason Salamolyon breathes PURPLE flames is because his breath is so noxious, and smelly that it's poisonous.

23. Tell him he needs to sign up for anger management classes. SIGN him up for anger management classes.

24. Swarm him with fan girls. When he asks why they are all swarming him, give him a look of disbelief and say, "Why would they swarm _you? _They're swarming Enrique whose behind you! He is like totally the hottest thing since like nail polish!" Twirl your hair and chew gum really loudly while saying that line.

25. Steal his Salamolyon "decoration" When he accuses you of stealing it, say you thought it was a Christmas ornament.

26. Show him Enrique x Johnny fanfic

27. Show him Robert x Johnny lemon (shivers)

* * *

**A/N: Attempted Johnny. Johnny is really easy to anger...He is quite short tempered. Uhm...Yeah. Review?**


End file.
